sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Until Dawn (AU)/Chapter Two
Until Dawn (AU) Chapter Two (PigZapper) Man I feel like this woods gets bigger every time I walk around. (Michael) Oh yeah? Feels the same to me.. (PigZapper) Oh come on, you grew up here. It probably feels like it's shrinking. (Michael) Heh, well I guess that's true. (PigZapper) When you gonna install some cell towers up here? I'm getting withdrawals already. (Michael) Have a spare million lying around? (PigZapper) Heh, funny you should say that... Ah I think I left it in my other jacket. (Michael) Whoops. (Michael, PIgZapper, and Sketch walk over to Zombeh, Snow, and Ash) (PigZapper just waves at them, before) (Michael, PigZapper, and Sketch walk up to the door) (PigZapper) Ay, ay, ay! Are we gonna get things moving up here or what? (Michael) Yeah dude! (PigZapper) Hey... you doin' alright? I mean it must be really tough without your bro- (Michael) Stop it... (PigZapper) I just meant that i- (Michael) No, no, no I know what you meant. You know, seriously, I-I'm over it, and I just want us to have a really good time, you know? Like we... uh, always used to. (Michael turned pale) (PigZapper) You alr- (Michael interrupted him) I'm fine (PigZapper) You sure ma- (Michael) I'm fine. (Michael's breathing got a bit funny and he started scanning the area as if someone was around, his hand trembling a little while he looked around. He then suddenly snapped out of it and said) (Michael) Let's just.. get in the house. (Michael tries to open the lock of the house's front door.) (Michael) Dammit... (PigZapper) It's locked? (Michael) Yep. (PigZapper) Maybe there is another way in. (Michael) There are a million ways in. They're just all locked. (PigZapper) There's gotta be, like, a window round the corner we can get, like, "get open" or something. (Michael) Wait a second, are you saying we should break in...? (PigZapper) I don't think it's breaking in if you own the place, right? (Michael) Not if I don't report you. (PigZapper) Umm..... Uhhh... (Michael) Lead the way, Cochise. (PigZapper then looked around for a way to "Get in") (Michael then grabs his shoulder and says) (Michael) This summer is going to be fucking amazing. (PigZapper) Yeah, man. (Michael then says) Listen dude. Look at this. I mean can you imagine a more perfect, ripe scenario, just dripping with erotic possibilities? I mean look at DJ, and Sky. Those two are going to be fucking like bunnies in bed. (PigZapper chuckles) Heh, yup.. (Michael) Oh, here's the backdoor. Let's see if it's open. (Michael walks over to the door and turns the knob. It opens) (Michael) Yes! (Michael calls out for Zombeh, Snow, and Ash. Shortly after he calls out for them DJ and Lexi arrive) (Michael) Ah shit... (Zombeh) What? (Michael) Hey Dj and Sky, the power is out. Go outside and turn on the generator... there's also a cabin if you want some "Alone time" (Sky) Oooohh~? (DJ) Alright... let's go. (DJ and Sky leave) (Sketch) I'm just going to go upstairs and read a book. You all have fun without me. (Sky and DJ) (Sky) Hm. (Sky) Alright let's get to t- (Michael opens the door and pokes out of the doorway.) (Michael) Hey! Guys! You're gonna need these... (Michael throws the keys to the cabin to Sky.) (Michael) Sorry to kick you out like that. (Dj) No worries dude. (Michael) Oh I'm sure you'll find a way to entertain yourselves, if 'ya know what I mean. (Sky) Mmm-hmm...~ you have fun with the others. (Michael) Oh! Almost forgot. Remember: that you gotta fire up the generator so you can see where you're going. It's dark out there. (Michael goes back inside the house.) (DJ) Alright. Let's go. (Sky) Okay. (A scream suddenly occurs in the distance.) (Sky) Um... Did you hear that? (DJ) I heard... ..something. (Dj) Ah... fuck. I don't think we can get up to the cabin with the path blocked like this... Wait, look. There's a mine over there. Maybe we can get to the cabin through there? (Sky) Hey, there's a mine over there. Let's go through there then. (Sky walks over to the mine and breaks a barrier, and falls down the ledge) (Sky) WOAAAHH!! - AH!! (Dj) Oh shit... Sky! Are you okay! (Sky) Yep... Hey! I'm okay! (DJ) Holy crap you scared the hell out of me. (Sky) How do you think I felt! (DJ) Er, you didn't hit your head or anything? (Sky) As far as I can tell I still have all seven of my limbs..! (DJ) Yeah. Can you get out? (Sky) Uhh... I don't know. I can hardly see anything down here! (DJ) Okay.. just wait, I'm coming down there (DJ jumps down the ledge and grabs Sky's hand, before he started to walk and try to find a way out of the mine) (DJ) This place is really... creepy. Hey, wanna explore around here? (Sky) ... No. (They exit the mines and see a little shack with the generator inside.) (DJ) Cool. We found the generator. (DJ enters the shack and turns on the generator and leaves.) (DJ) Now, time to find the cabin. (MEANWHILE) (Zombeh is sitting alone outside of the house on the stairs) (He hears a scream and he looks to the direction where the scream came from) (Zombeh gets up) (Zombeh) Uh... Hello? Hello?! What the fuck.. Walk in the direction of the scream? Go back inside the house?